


Troubling tranquillity

by Nenchen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Can be read like anything in between platonic and romantic relationship, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Gets A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kinda, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not usually a snake Crowley, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Panic, Panic Attacks, Shapeshifting, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Soft words, When you think the love of your live will never be himself again but then he is in like 2 minutes, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), You're scaring Aziraphale, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen
Summary: Crowley dozes of and wakes up to a panicked Aziraphale. The reason why is very much interconnected with the reason he can't hug his angel right away.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	Troubling tranquillity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucky_spike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_spike/gifts).



> Once again inspired by conversation in the Ace Omens discord.

It was warm.

Warm and safe.

Here in their garden, underneath the apple tree Crowley had grown (suspiciously fast) from seeds Aziraphale had gifted him, here it was warm and safe and comfortable, and Crowley allowed himself to drift off.

He was rudely awakened by panicked shouting and someone shaking him. Someone was shouting and shaking his whole body, but he was still too fuzzy from sleep to properly grasp the situation. That was until he realized whose voice it was.

He immediately tried to reach out and reassure his angel, when he realized there was a problem. He couldn’t reach out. He couldn’t reach out because he had no arms. He hissed in distress, which only made the angel panic more. He had to figure out something.

He calmed himself as much as possible and imagined his usual self, with legs, and arms, and a face, and vocal chords, and a few more bones than just a spine and skull (though he never had been quite sure how many there were supposed to be). 

The next second he finally had his arms around his angel, making soothing noises as the other cried relieved tears into his chest, repeating his name like a mantra.

He simply stayed there, slowly petting his angel, hair and back, hair and back, hair and back, until the sobbing and shaking subsided.

“There, there, you’re doing great, just keep breathing. I’m here, everything is alright. I’m here, I’m here,” he murmured, until Aziraphale drew one last shaky breath and sat up to look at him.

“Crowley, what- what happened?”

“I don’t know, I just… dozed off. Guess I must have changed in my sleep.”

“But you hate being a snake!”

Crowley grimaced. His relationship with his other form was complicated, and it didn’t seem like he had done a proper job of explaining this to Aziraphale.

“Mhh, well I don’t really hate it? It’s comfortable, especially when it’s warm like this. Doesn’t really get that warm often here, though.”

Aziraphale’s expression turned surprised for a moment.

“But you’ve been to England almost exclusively for centuries, dear.”

Crowley only smiled at him.

“Had a good reason to, didn’t I?” he whispered, hiding his own sappy expression by once more gathering Aziraphale against him and resting his chin in the other’s soft locks.

“Oh,” came the answer in a tone of voice that was entirely too soft to be bearable.

Aziraphale hugged him tighter and buried his face in Crowley’s shoulder. And for a while they just sat there, slowly calming down. Then Aziraphale spoke up again.

“But still. You did tell me you don’t like being a snake. You said-” He swallowed heavily, but it didn’t stop his next words from sounding as raw as the emotion behind them. “You said you sometimes thought you might not be able to turn back one day, forget how. That’s why I got so scared. I thought that maybe I’d lost you.”

Crowley sighed and swallowed heavily. The angel was right, and some part of him still thought the same. But…

“Yeah. But, just now, I realized something. I don’t think I even could forget it now. Because you know, it really was. I. The thing that would have stopped me from being human again was that I always got too comfortable, you know? Just loosing the will to. But now, all the best reasons for me to be human, like this. Are about you. Because I want to be with you and do things together with you. Like talk. And drink wine. And drive you somewhere. And touch you. And I can’t do those things properly as a snake, you know? So I don’t think I’ll ever not want to turn back. I will always come back for you.”

Aziraphale said nothing, and simply hugged Crowley closer, and they just sat together like this, the last sunbeams of the day keeping them warm. 

And they were warm and comfortable. 

Warm, and comfortable and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> You can give me prompts here and on tumblr, but I can't promise I'll write them.
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me writing, so please give me anything you can :D No comment is unappreaciated!
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> 


End file.
